Atemerella
by Sybell Vinter
Summary: Atem is servant in his own home. He is mentally and physically bullied by his two older brothers. Will a certain Prince save him from this fate?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of earth, and welcome to one of my two new stories tonight!

I hope you like this one! It's your classic fairytale with a few twists and turns!

* * *

A very beautiful woman by the name of Anya was a maid for a wealthy family. The head of the house had fallen in love with her beautiful golden locks, fair skin, cherry lips, and emerald eyes.

After a few years of working at the house, Anya met a man by the name of Leon. Leon was another noble man who had fallen in love with Anya. One night, when Anya had gone over to Leon's house, the two had made a great mistake.

Days after the night at Leon's, Anya found herself throwing up everything she ate. The man that had hired her, Eiji, had the best doctor in the kingdom come to his house to look over Anya. All three of them were shocked, when they found out Anya was pregnant. After the doctor left, Eiji demanded that Anya tell him who the other man was. Anya, not wanting to reveal Leon, lied, and said she couldn't remember the name. Eiji had grown angry by this response. He knew Anya was lying, and he was determined to find out the man's name from her. One night, he had another servant follow her. The servant reported back to Eiji that it was his brother, Leon. Eiji's anger boiled over. When Anya had returned the next day, Eiji had told her that he knew who had gotten her pregnant, and was angered that she had not told him.

"You must be punished for not only lying to me, but for keeping the name a secret," Eiji said.

"Wh-What will be my punishment?" Anya asked softly. Eiji thought for a while. A smirk suddenly grew on his face.

"I will allow you to remain with my brother, and you may lead a long, happy life with him. But, for your punishment, you shall give me the child when it is born," Eiji said. Anya's eyes widened. She got on her hands and knees.

"Please! Please, punish me in any other way! Please don't take my child!" Anya begged. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Anya had run to Leon and had told him what her punishment was. Leon was angered by this, and he went to his brother, demanding another punishment.

"No. My mind is made up. The child will be mine.. You and her may have many more children, but the first one will be mine," Eiji had said.

"What about your other two sons? Shinjiro and Aaron?" Leon asked.

"Shin and Aaron will be delighted to have a younger sibling to look after. Your child will be safe here with me, brother," Eiji said.

After the nine months had passed, Anya gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The boy had deep, amethyst eyes, just like Leon.

"What shall his name be, my sweet?" Leon asked.

"His name shall be Atem. May he be safe at that house forever," Anya said, holding the infant close.

Eiji allowed the two to keep Atem for a while, while the infant was nursing. When Atem had become six months old, the two had given him over to Eiji. Atem had been fussy at first, being separated from his parents. But, another maid had handled Atem when he became like that. After a while, Atem became used to living with Eiji.

That was 17 years ago, and how our story begins.

* * *

Atem wiped the sweat off his forehead. He cursed the two 19 year old boys that lived in the house for being such slobs.

"I hate them so much. I swear they make these big messes on purpose, just so Eiji will yell at me to clean it up. I see them smirking in amusement every time he yells at me. I wish I could make them clean up their stupid messes," Atem mutered. He tossed the rag into his bucket filled with dirty water. looking at the time, he sighed.

It was lunch time. Great. Just great.

Atem dragged the bucket downstairs, and outside. He dumped the water into the grass, and went to the barn, where he hung up the bucket. He went back inside, and started to cook the day's lunch. Just as he was getting the food on the plates, Eiji and his sons came in. They sat at the table. Atem served them their lunch.

"Ah, Atem. Where is your plate?" Eiji asked.

"Oh, don't say that, dad!" Shin complained.

"You actually want him to eat with us?" Aaron said.

"He is part of this family" Eiji reminded sternly. The twins closed their mouths.

"I wasn't aware that I could eat with you today," Atem said.

"Come. Get a plate, put some food on it, and join us, Atem. As I said, you are a part of our family," Eiji said. Atem nodded, and followed his 'father's' orders. Atem knew that Eiji wasn't his real father, and that Aaron and Shin weren't his real brothers. When he had told this Eiji, Eiji told him to just think of them as he family, and he could call them his brothers and father. Atem sat at the table with his plate. Aaron and Shin scooted away from him. Atem began to eat silently.

"Dad. Does he really have to eat with us?" Aaron asked. Atem got up.

"Stop complaining and just eat. I'll eat somewhere else," Atem said. He took his plate and left the kitchen. He went outside, and sat on the porch. He sighed softly and started eating again. "I wish I knew...who my real parents were..." he said softly. he put his plate next to him, and rubbed his arms with his hands.

"I have to stop eating out here. It's getting colder and colder every day," Atem muttered. He picked up his plate and finished eating. He stood, and went back to the kitchen. Eigi, Shin, and Avis were still at the table. They hadn't even touched their food yet.

"Atem. I want to talk to you after lunch is over. Do you understand?" Eiji asked. Atem sighed, and nodded. He started to was his plate and fork, and the rest of the dishes he had made preparing lunch. Right as he had finished washing them, the three came up to him, and gave him their lunch dishes. Before Atem could start washing them, however, Eiji gently placed his hand on Atem's shoulder, and led him to the barn.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" Atem asked timidly, afraid that he was in trouble for how he had stormed off. iif there was one thing Atem was afraid of, it was Eiji's wrath. The whip lases he had recieved last time still hadn't fully healed.

"Atem. I understand that Aaron frustrated you, but you had no right to storm off like that," Eiji reprimanded lightly.

"I...I understand," Atem said softly.

"Now, I'm not going to give you a punishment, if you promise me you won't do that again," Eiji said.

"I promise," Atem said.

"Good. Now, go wash the dishes, and thenstart with dinner. I'm having company tonight, so I want a large feast. Do you understand?" Eiji asked.

"Yes," Atem said. Eiji smiled.

"Good boy," he said. He ruffled Atem's hair, and went back inside. Atem went inside, and went back to the kitchen. He finished the dishes, and sighed as he wiped his hands off. What was supposed to make for dinner?

* * *

'I hate Shin. I hate Aaron. I hate their friends.' Atem thought, wiping off the different foods and ingredients that adorned his body. He wiped the tears that were going down his cheeks. The twins had been reprimanded heavily by Eiji, and had been grounded, but that didn't erase what they had done.

Earlier, he had decided that he would make a ham for dinner, along with a rice dish, and a fruit bowl. Eiji had praised him constantly throughout dinner, and when Atem had brought out a specially-made cake for dessert, Eiji had proudly proclaimed that Atem was his favorite son, who made wonderful meals. Atem had been too busy basking in the praise that he never noticed Shin and Aaron glaring at him. After the adults had moved to the living room to talk, Aaron, Shin, and their friends had cornered Atem in the kitchen.

"Favorite son who makes wonderful meals, huh?" Aaron said.

"You know you aren't his real son, so why did you say nothing? Why didn't you correct him?" Shin asked.

"I...I just-"

"It seems he needs to be taught a lesson or two," Jounouchi, one of the twins' friends, said. Honda, another friend, had opened a cabinet, and pulled out the flour. He had dumped the entire bag on Atem. Jounouchi had grabbed a few tomatoes from the counter, and hadmade them burst all over Atem. Atem tried to run, but Shin held him in place. Aaron had taken a jar of pickles from the refrigerator, opened it, and dumped it's contents on Atem. It continued for a long time. Honda, Jou, and Aaron grabbing different things and dumping them on Atem, while Shin held him in place. It continued, until Eiji had come in, asked what all the noise was about. The three boys had immediately stopped in their positions. Eiji had taken in the sight of Atem, the mess on the floor, the three who were holding foods, and Shin holding Atem in place.

"Boys. Your friends need to leave. Now," Eiji had said, suppressing his immense anger. Honda and Jou had quickly put down their foods, and ran out of the house. Eiji told the three to stay put, as he went to bid his friends goodnight. Once everyone had left, Eiji had come back. He had sent Atem to go get cleaned up, and had told Aaron and Shin that they were to clean up the mess they had made, and that they were grounded for the next three weeks.

* * *

As Atem finished cleaning himself off, Eiji came in with a few towels.

"Atem, look at me," Eiji said. Atem looked up, swallowing a lump in his throat. Eiji noticed the slight tearstains on Atem's cheeks.

"It'll be alright. I've forbade them to come near you in the three weeks they're grounded," Eiji said. He handed Atem a towel, and Atem started to dry himself off. Eiji held out a plain, white nightgown to Atem. Atem raised an eyebrow slightly. "I know it's for a girl, but you can have this to sleep in," Eiji said. Atem nodded silently. Eiji turned around so Atem could change. Once Atem was done changing, Eiji turned back around and pulled Atem into a hug.

"I'm sorry for their behavior tonight, Atem. I'll try to watch over them more, and be a better father for you," Eiji said. Atem nodded, hugging Eiji back.

* * *

Dang, that took a while to type!

~It wouldn't have, had you not gone on YouTube in the middle of typing and watch three videos, before wasting more time reading comments!~

Shut up, Minami. Anywho, I'll post story #2 tomorrow, well, later, as it is about 1:45 a.m. where I live, and Shulkie-chan is tired.

By the way, Atemerella is a temporary name. If you people can think of a good name, I might use it! So, that's the contest for this fic right now xD

Another thing I'm going to start doing is Question of the Chapter.

So, Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite fairy tale, and why is it your favorite? Who knows? I might make a fanfic out of a fairy tale you like!


	2. Chapter 2

*Deep breath*

Alright. I love the favorites and the follows, but I also love reviews.

Reveiws motivate me to type. The more reveiws, the more happy I get. The more happy I get, the more I update. The more I update, the more you guys get your questions of fanfics answered. So, yeah.

Please, you guys? At least one reveiw? Just one, measly reveiw is all I'm asking for.

* * *

For Atem, the three weeks passed too quickly. The twins continued to avoid him, and instead left bigger messes for him to clean up. The only good thing about it was the Eiji was true to his word. He had grown much nicer to Atem, but, on days he was in a bad mood, he piled on task after task for Atem to complete.

One night, it became unbearable cold in Atem's room. He had gotten out of his bed, went down to the kitchen, and slept by the stove to keep warm. When he had woken up the next morning, Aaron and Shin were standing over him, chuckling.

"What? What's so funny?" Atem asked, sitting up.

"Look at yourself, Atem! You're covered in ash!" Aaron laughed.

"And on that girl's nightgown! You'll never get the stains out!" Shin laughed. Atem rushed to his room, and quickly changed into his servant's attire: stained, ripped pants, worn shoes, and an old, thin, ripped, light blue shirt. He went to the bathroom, and scrubbed the ash off his arms and face. He started on his daily chores as he always did. When the mail arrived, there was an unusual envelope along with it.

"E- Father! Aaron! Shin! We got a special letter!" he called out. Immediately, the twins ran into the room. Eiji soon came in.

"Open it, Atem. Read what it says," Eiji said, smiling. Atem opened the envelope carefully, and took out the paper. He started reading.

"Dear members of this household. Prince Yami Sennen has finally reached the age of marriage. For this momentous occasion, a ball is being thrown in his honor, where Prince Yami himself will choose a partner. Everyone in the kingdom is invited, and may come if they wish," Atem read.

"A ball?! For Prince Yami's hand in marriage?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"This is awesome! One of us will get to marry this prince!" Shin said.

"If he chooses one of you," Eiji said.

"Then, we have to look the best there!" the twin said in unison.

"C-Can I go?" Atem asked.

"You?! Go to a ball like this?" Aaron said.

"I-It said everyone was invited," Atem argued.

"You aren't fit to go," Shin said.

"Boys, boys. Calm down. Atem, when is the ball?" Eiji asked.

"I-In two weeks," Atem said.

"Alright. You can go, but. On the day of, you must finish all of your chores, and find something to wear. Understand?" Eiji asked. Atem nodded. "And, in the meantime, along with your duties, you will help Aaron, Shin, and I get ready for the ball," Eiji said.

"Alright," Atem said.

"Good. Now, carry on with what you were doing," Eiji said. The twins and Eiji left the room, and Atem continued on with his chores. On the inside, though, he was beaming.

'He said I could go! He said I could go! I just need to find something good to wear!' Atem thought.

~A few days later~

Atem sighed, as he caught flying clothes from either side of the twins' room. They couldn't find anything in their closets that they liked, and it was driving Atem insane! As he kept going back and forth, he tripped over a discarded shoe, landing hard on the ground.

"Atem, get up. Once you do, take all of this junk away. We're going to the city to find something decent to wear, and you're coming with us," Aaron said. The two left the room. Atem sighed. He started to gather up the clothes the twins had discarded. As he was going through them again, he found a pair of black, leather pants, and a spotless white, long-sleeved shirt.

'If they don't want these anymore, I'll use them! There are the perfect clothes for me for the ball!' Atem thought happily. He started looking over the shoes the twins had tossed out. He found a pair of black shoes that didn't even fit Shin anymore. Atem quickly took his outfit to his room, and hid it in the closet.

"If they know that I'm using these before the ball comes, I won't be able to go anymore" Atem said softly.

"Atem! Now!" Shin called.

"I'm coming!" Atem called out. He closed his closet, and went downstairs.

"You sure took your sweet time," Aaron said.

"Let's just go, already," Atem said. The three left the house. Just as they left, Eiji went to Atem's room and took out the outfit.

"Well, well, well. He managed to take something decent. I only wanted to get his hopes up, though. Being so nice to him was so hard. Now, to make sure he can't go and embarrass us..."

* * *

It was finally the day of the ball. Atem had rushed through his chores as fast as he could. Once he was done, he ran to his room to go change. Opening his closet, though, his eyes widened.

The shirt had been shredded into strips of cloth, the pants were dirty and ripped, and the shoes had been scuffed beyond fixing. Atem fell to his knees. Eiji came into the room, smirking.

"Oh, what's wrong, Atem? Was that the outfit you were going to wear? I must've trashed it on accident," Eiji smirked.

"You...You did this?!" Atem exclaimed.

"You couldn't think I was serious when you said you could go. When you found a decent outfit, I trashed it so you wouldn't embarrass us at the ball," Eiji said. Tears pooled in Atem's eyes. "Now, while we're gone, scrub the the floors. All of them," Eiji said.

"A-Alright..." Atem said softly. Eiji laughed, and left the room. The tears started to trail down Atem's cheeks. He heard the three leave the house, and he started to cry silently. He stood, and went to the barn.. He got his bucket and rag, and filled the bucket with water.

"It was hopeless from the start. I should've never thought I could go," Atem sniffled. He went to the kitchen, and started scrubbing the floor. A flash of light caught his eye, and he turned around. There, standing before him, was a beautiful girl. She had dark purple hair, blue eyes, and wore a simple, white dress. in her hand, she held a wand.

"Why are you here? You should be at the ball, having fun," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"My name is Liel. I'm your fairy godmother. Now, answer my question," Liel said.

"I can't go. My father ruined my outfit. Besides, I have to scrub the floors," Atem sighed. Liel waved her wand a bit, and gently touched the tip to the floor. Atem's eyes widened as the floor became sparkling clean. He went to the other rooms in the house to find the same things.

"There. All done. Now, we just have to get you an outfit," Liel said.

"I had a perfect one, but my father ruined it," Atem said.

"Well, that won't do. And neither will this outfit you have on now," Liel said.

"This is what I have to wear every day," Atem said.

"I see. But, you're going to a fancy ball. You can't look like that. Let me fix you up. Just close your eyes," Liel said. Atem closed his eyes. He felt Liel's wand tap he shoulder, leg, foot, and even near his hands. The last he felt was a tap near his right eye. "Alright. Open your eyes," Liel said happily. Atem opened his eyes, and he went to Eiji's room, where he knew there was a full-length mirror. His eyes widened at what he saw.

He was now wearing a stunning tuxedo, black dress shoes, white gloses, and a black mask.

"The mask is to cover your identity. Don't want them finding out you went, right?" Liel said.

"R-Right," Atem said.

"Now, I have two things to tell you. First off, that mask is special. It will only fit your face, and your face only. Second of all, the magic will run out at midnight, so make sure you leave before then. Understood?" Liel said.

"Understood," Atem said. He smiled. "Thank you, for letting me be able to go," he said.

"You're welcome. Now, go. Have a good time. But, just keep in mind what I said!" Liel said. Atem nodded, and left the house.

* * *

Yeah, it's a threeshot xD

So, I think I'll just keep the name Atemerella. Unless you guys think I should change it to something else.

Question of this chapter: What fairy tale should I do next? I was thinking either Prunella or The Girl with the Pears (or something like that) Oh well, I'll let you guys decide :). It can be any fairy tale you like.

Until next time, and remember: Reviews motivate me to type!


	3. Chapter 3

And last chapter of the threeshot! I may just make one huge story, making YGO fairy tales!

What do you guys think?

Also, I should've been clearer with the mask. It's a masquerade ball.

* * *

When Atem arrived at the castle, it was already 9 o'clock. He only had three hours to meet the prince. He walked in, and a servant escorted him to the ballroom. When he entered the ballroom, everyone stopped and stared at him. Even the music players stooped and looked at him. Atem walked down the steps to the floor.

"Who is he?"

"That tuxedo looks really good on him, though."

"Yeah, he's quite the looker."

Atem blushed at all of the comments.

'Hm. Maybe, if Aaron or Shin can't get with the prince, maybe one could make it with this man. He seems rich enough' Eiji thought. The music players started up again, and everyone went back to dancing. Yami walked over to Atem.

'Oh Kami. He's even more handsome in person!' Atem thought.

"Hello there. May I know your name?" Yami asked.

"I...I'd rather not say. There are some people here who would get rather violent if I said my name out loud," Atem said. Yami held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked. Atem took Yami's hand, and smiled.

"I'd love to," he said. Yami led Atem to the center of the floor. A new song started to play, and they started to dance.

"Why don't we go to a more private location? I want to talk with you," Yami said.

"A-Alright," Atem said, his cheeks going pink. Yami led Atem out to the palace gardens.

"I come here whenever I feel stressed. This place always calms me down, and it soothes me," Yami said.

"I have a place like that, too. Whenever my brothers anger me, or I just need to be alone, I go to a place that no one knows where it is, except me," Atem said.

"You have brothers?" Yami said.

"Yes, two older ones. They're always belittling me because I'm younger than them, too," Atem sighed.

"Don't you ever listen to whatever cruel words they say to you. Even with that mask on, I can tell that you are a very handsome young man. It doesn't matter what age you are. What matters is how you veiw yourself," Yami said, "How do you view yourself?"

"I view myelf as a person who shouldn't be living. I don't think I deserve this life I have. I wish I could give it to the children who are dying. To those who need it more than I do," Atem said. Yami looked at Atem.

"You are worth it. Kami keeps us all alive for different reasons. Those who die may have their lives cut short, but maybe it's what Kami wants," Yami said. Atem nodded. Yami led him to a bench, and the two sat down. "So, tell me more about yourself. I want to know everything," Yami said, smiling. ~~

As time passed, Atem and Yami talked with each other nonstop. Atem had completely lost track of time.

"Please, my sweet. Let me see who you truly are," Yami said. He started to lift the mask, but then, the clock struck midnight. Atem gasped, and pulled away from Yami, the mask's string snapping. Atem quickly covered his face.

"I have to go!" he said. He started running away.

"Please, wait!" Yami cried, running after Atem. Atem didn't turn around. He just kept running. He ran out of the palace gates, and ran down the streets quickly to get home. Yami looked down at the mask in his hand.

"I'll find you, my sweet. I promise," he vowed.

* * *

Atem ran into his house. The magic had completely run out. He was now back in his servant's attire. He went to the kitchen, and dumped the bucket water in the sink. He took the bucket and rag, and went out to the barn, putting the bucket in it's respective place. When he went inside, Eiji, Aaron, and Shin were just getting home.

"Wow, Atem. I'm impressed," Eiji said, looking at the floors.

"Th-Thank you, father," Atem said, smiling. The three took off their masks. "How was the ball?" Atem asked.

"Too bad you couldn't come. There was an amazing man there, little brother," Aaron said.

"Prince Yami, everyone could tell, was smitten with him. It's okay that we didn't get with him, though. Maybe that man saw us, and is wanting to find us, so he can marry one of us," Shin said.

"It'll be me," Aaron said.

"No, it'll be me!" SHin said.

"What if he wants to marry both of us, though?" Aaron said.

"Then I'll let him, to make you boys happy," Eiji smiled, "Now, off to bed for all three of you."

"Yes, father," the three said, going upstairs. Once in his room, Atem got into his stained nightgown, got on his bed, and shoved his face in his pillow. He couldn't stop smiling. Prince Yami! Smitten with him!

'But...he'll never find me now. Maybe...maybe it's for the best' Atem thought. He went so sleep soundly, his mind filled with Prince Yami.

* * *

The next morning, Atem was awoken rather early by Eiji.

"Get out of bed, get dressed, and go outside," Eiji said

"What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"Prince Yami is looking for his mystery lover. He wants every man in the kingdom to try on the mask. I don't know how it could possibly be you, but we must follow orders," Eiji said. Atem nodded. He got out bed and got dressed quickly. He and the twins went outside, Atem being last in the very long line. As the line got shorter and shorter, Atem remembered something Liel had told him.

"The mask will only fit your face,"

Atem's heart beat rapidly. He broke out of his thoughts, and realized it was Aaron's turn to try the mask on. When it didn't fit, Shin laughed. Aaron glared at him, and stormed to the side. When the mask didn't fit Shin, Aaron started to laugh. Shin grumbled as he stormed to Aaron's side.

"You're next," Yami said.

"D-Do I have to try? I'm just a servant," Atem said.

"Yes, you have to try. I'm determined to find my lost lover," Yami said. Atem nodded. Aaron and Shin watched closely. Yami placed the mask on Atem's face.

Of course, like Liel had said, it fit perfectly.

The twins looked at each other, and them back to Yami and Atem, their eyes wide in shock.

"I found you," Yami breathed.

"B-But, do you really want to marry me? As I said, I'm only just a servant," Atem said, looking at the ground.

"You're a servant in your own home?" Yami said.

"Y-Yes. My father and brothers treat me like dirt. I wasn't even allowed to come last night, but I snuck out and went. So, now you know the real me," Atem said, still not looking at Yami. Yami gently cupped Atem's chin, and tilted his head up.

"Yes. I now know the real you. And I still love you," Yami said. He gently kissed Atem. The twins stormed over just as Yami gently broke the kiss.

"You went last night?!" Aaron exclaimed, grabbing Atem's left wrist.

"Father's going to punish you well for disobeying. I bet you had someone else clean the floors for you, too," Shin said, grabbing Atem's right wrist. They started to drag him away, as Eiji came up.

"Atem. I'm ve-"

"Unhand him!"

The twins and Eiji looked at Yami, who was glaring at them, mostly at the twins. He walked over. The twins immediately let go of Atem's wrists. Atem rubbed his wrists.

"You don't understand, my prince. My son wasn't supposed to come last night. I must punish him for his disobedience," Eiji explained.

"You three will not lay a hand on him ever again," Yami growled, pulling Atem close. "I should punish all three of you for making him a servant in your house. If he was your son, you had no right to treat him like that," Yami said.

"But you see, he isn't originally my son. He originally belonged to my brother, Leon, and his wife, Anya. Anya was my maid, and got with my brother, getting pregnant with Atem here in the process. As Anya's punishment, I told her to give me the child. She could keep any other children she had, but the first one was mine," Eiji said. He instantly covered his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"So, not only do you demand a child that is clearly not yours, you make him your servant?!" Yami said, his voice rising in anger, "You are to spend three years in the dungeons, while your true sons will spend those three years as servants in different homes."

"Wh-What?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Wh-Why?!" Shin exclaimed.

"We shall see how you two like getting treated like dirt, and how you like being separated from your sons. After the three years have passed, I will allow you three to return to your home, if I have seen that you three have learned your lesson," Yami said. He snapped his fingers. The guards that had come with him came up.

"What would you like us to do, Prince Yami?" they asked.

"See to it that these two are put in different homes as servants, and that this man is put in the dungeon," Yami said. The guards nodded.

* * *

It had been four years since that time. Atem and Yami had gotten married happily, just like Yami had said they would. After the tree year punishment for Eiji, Aaron, and Shin had passed, Atem had gotten to watch their reunion first hand. It had happened in the throne room, and Atem had been the only one to watch. When he had seen Aaron and Shin, and how thin and dirty they were after only three years, Atem's heart had broken a bit. Eiji had happily embraced his sons, and had promised them that they would never be separated again. Atem had come down, and walked over to them.

"Atem. We're sorry for how we treated you. We never new how you actually felt, and now that we do, we're so sorry," Aaron had said.

"Could you forgive us for what we did?" Shin asked.

"Yes. I can. I don't hold grudges for very long. Honest," Atem smiled, hugging his brothers. He let go of them, and looked at Eiji.

"Atem. I'm sorry I separated you from your mother and father, and treated you horribly. Now I know what it feels like to be separated from the children you bore," Eiji said.

"As I said, I forgive you. It's alright," Atem said, hugging Eiji. Eiji hugged back, hugging the twins again. ~

After that had happened, Atem had gone out with Eiji to Anya and Leon's house. Atem had gone in alone.

"H-Hello? Is anyone home?" Atem called. Anya had come running into the living room, as had Leon.

"A-Atem?" Anya said softly.

"H-Hi, mom. Hi, dad," Atem said. Leon and Anya had launched forward, hugging him tightly. After all of the hugging, they had sat down, and Atem had told them everything that had happened to him.

* * *

Atem smiled softly, remembering everything in the past four years. He was sitting on his and Yami's bed, bored out of his mind. He closed his eyes, and leaned back a bit, smiling softly. Suddenly, someone pushed him down on the bed, and had covered his eyes with their hands. The person had leaned forward, so their mouth was near his ear.

"Shh, don't scream. Just give me a kiss, and I won't hurt you."

"Yami!" Atem said. Yami laughed, and removed his hands from Atem's eyes. He kissed Atem happily.

* * *

So ends Atemerella.

So, what do you guys think? Multiple one-shots, or one big story with each chapter designated to tone fairy tale per chapter?


End file.
